


Happy Valentine's Day, Soldat~

by Starkerhowlter (Sinninghowlter)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Clintasha, Mentioned Starker, No Smut, Stucky is the main ship though, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, allusions to sex, but there isn't any actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinninghowlter/pseuds/Starkerhowlter
Summary: Bucky hates Valentine's day. Every year Steve goes off on a mission the day before and doesn't return until the day after. Every single year, Bucky is forced to watch the other Avengers give and receive gifts and schedule outings. All while he's forced to worry about his love. This year won't be any different, right?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43





	Happy Valentine's Day, Soldat~

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a Valentine's Day fic, but I felt like posting it now. Thank quarantine. This is its fault. 
> 
> However, this is a really sweet fic I wrote. The frame of reference is that I do not like Valentine's Day (Frankly, I never have.). To my friends, I call it the Obligatory Day of Love. This year was my first time experiencing Valentine's day on a college campus. Yes, it is very, VERY different. This fic was inspired after my friend posted a picture of him spoiling his girlfriend with loads of gifts after being gone for a while. Hopefully, despite it being unbeta'ed and quite fast-paced, you will enjoy it!

Up here in the balcony is Bucky's safe place. Nothing can hurt him from up here. He's safe, he's alone, and it's fine.

In the living room below, Peter squeals. "It's so beautiful, Tony!" The other Avengers all make sounds of approval. Thanks to Bucky's Supersoldier hearing, nothing gets past him. 

"It's so pretty, Tony!" Nat and Clint's voices are full of smiles, piquing Bucky's interest.

"Definitely a magnificent choice, dear comrade." Thor remarks

"How did you match it to his eyes?!" Wanda squeals along with Carol, the girls giggle as Bucky gags.

Later that day, Clint somehow surprises Natasha with roses and a teddy bear with a knife inside. She makes a noise that Bucky's sure pierces his eardrums. As he looks over the balcony, he sees her kiss the archer hard on the lips, clearly pleased by the gift.

"What are you doing up here, Manchurian Candidate? Everybody's downstairs." Tony appears at the top of the stairs, curious.

"I know. That's why I'm up here," Bucky sighs

"Because you are avoiding everyone else and their feelings?" 

"Yep. I don't want to be down there watching Clint and Nat make out and be trapped next to you and Peter cuddling. He huffs and crosses his arms, looking the other way, "It's gross."

"Is someone lonely?" The inventor slides down the wall and starts poking Bucky's cheek. 

"I'm not lonely, Stark," Bucky growls, grabbing Tony's wrist threateningly, "And I swear to god if you don't take your hands off my face, I will break your wrist."

"Then are you pissed about Fury taking Steve from you for the fifth year in a row?" He jerks his wrist out of the other's iron grip, rubbing the now bruising flesh.

"N-no."

"Ha! Yes, you are!" 

"You know what, fuck you, Tony, you'd be just as pissed if Peter wasn't here." The Sergent flicks his hair into his face, hiding his tears.

"Alright, alright. Sorry that I pissed you off, Buck." 

"I just want him here, not five thousand miles away." 

The two sit up in the balcony until Peter pokes his head around the corner, "Sir, everything is ready for you." Bucky looks up to see more of the 19-year-old than he ever wanted to. The boy stands at the end of the hall, barefoot, and clad in a black lacy robe, white lacy-fishnet thigh highs, and a soft pink tulle bralette with matching micro skirt. 

"Oh, sorry, Mr Barnes, sir! I didn't realize you were here!" he tries to cover himself with the sheer fabric.

"It's okay, Peter. Also, remember how I told you to call me Bucky?" The man, now blushing deeply, tries to look anywhere but at Peter's long legs. 

"Right, sorry." 

Tony laughs before patting Bucky's knee, "Right, I've gotta go take care of... that... Ahem... Don't stay up here pouting for too long, okay?" Bucky shrugs dismissively, watching as Tony chases after the boy, carrying him off to the elevator. 

\-------- 

He stays up there until well after the other Avengers have gone to bed. Nothing feels right. The fireplace below shouldn't be vacant, the kitchen should smell like dinner, and the elevator door shouldn't be dinging. Wait, dinging? The panel above the door reads "L" and the part to reveal...

"Steve?!" Bucky shouts excitedly, running down the stairs. 

"Yep, it's me, you dork." He laughs at the small cry that releases from the supersoldier's throat, "You missed me that much, hm?" Bucky nods, pulling the other in for a hug. The smell of the blonde soldier comforts him instantly. Instead of what most people would describe as burnt and sweaty gunpowder, Bucky described as home. 

Steve wraps an arm around his boy, running his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Bucky's scalp. "I missed you so much, baby, I'm sorry that I'm so late. I, uh, got these for you." Steve pulls the bouquet of plum blossoms out from between them, "Y'know, before they got crushed," He laughs lightly, "What did I miss?" 

"Tony got Peter a new necklace that matches his eyes, Clint (actually) surprised Natasha for once, and Wanda received some flowers from someone." 

"And what about you? What did you do all day, baby? Hopefully, it wasn't sitting up there and pouting." Bucky grumbles, his hair falling in his eyes. "You did, didn't you? Bucky, I told you not to!" 

"I don't care. 'ts Stupid." He huffs, hiding his face back in Steve's neck.

"Valentine's day is stupid to you?" Steve leads the man to the couch, sitting them both down, "Why?" 

"Because you are never here for it, Steve. I have to sit and watch the others give gifts and kiss and plan dates. I don't get the luxury of wondering what we are going to get up to later after we drink wine and eat stupid little cheese squares. I don't get to wonder how I'm gonna dress up for you. I don't get to fantasize about all the different ways I can make tonight perfect. I have to worry that you aren't going to come home." Bucky explains, his head falling to rest on the other's chest. 

Steve's fingers pass through his hair, pulling in spots and massaging in others. He smiles at the soft noises and breaths that fall from the man's lips. "You are perfect, Baby, absolutely Perfect. I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. I swear the entire time that I was out on that mission all I could think of was you at home waiting on me. Agent Morris kept shouting at me for being distracted. I kept making comments about you and Agent Hill kept giving me ideas for our date, but I guess we were annoying him because I wouldn't stop gushing about you. I swear though, I wanted nothing more than to be here to take care of you." 

Bucky laughs breathlessly, leaning up to kiss at Steve's jaw. "I love you, Stevie, I'm sorry for being mad." 

"It's okay, Buck, I'm sorry that I'm never here for my best boy." Bucky laughs at the wording, leaning up to kiss him properly. 

Steve licks at the seam of his lips, kissing him deeper. Bucky growls, somewhere in his chest, causing the other to pull him over into his lap. He pushes at the man's midriff, pressing down with his hips, "What's wrong, baby?" 

"I need you, Stevie." He whines again, trying to get the point across via his hips.

"Well, we can't have that, can we? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you to suffer?" Steve lowers his voice as he picks the man up, "Even if watching you squirm is probably the hottest thing known to mankind."

"Steve quit teasing!!!" Bucky whines, only hushed by Steve's kisses and the promises of a perfect night whispered on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Before you go to google trying to figure out who "Agent Morris" is, it's a nod to my friend who inspired this fic. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed!! If you could, it would mean the world if you would leave a comment and kudos! ❤❤


End file.
